


I wonder what the future holds for me

by DemonBeats



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, five and reader age down, idk - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBeats/pseuds/DemonBeats
Summary: Five reminisces about the apocalypse and the events that happened afterwards, maybe feeling happy for the first time in a long time
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Kudos: 69





	I wonder what the future holds for me

~I wonder what the future holds for me~

Five wandered the halls of the mansion, thinking to himself. He thought back to the apocalypse, back to the days where he roamed until he found more food.

They were lonely days and nights, decades by himself with no one to speak to.

Well, that’s not strictly true.

He had had Dolores.

But a mannequin wasn’t exactly the perfect apocalypse companion, no deep conversations or reassurances about surviving, and most certainly no human touch.

How lonely those decades had been for the boy.

Then hope had pulled through, and he had met the handler, her offer of escaping the endless nightmare and a stable job seemed almost too good to be true. But he didn’t want to leave his only companion behind, no matter how irrational it seemed. She was his one and only friend, and he didn’t want to give that up, screw what anyone thought.

Eventually, he had given in and gone with the Handler, letting her take him to the commission and worked for her, taking up jobs and performing them to the highest of standards.

However, Dolores plagued his mind, forever wondering what things would be like if he had rejected the offer, or if she had come with him to the commission.

Those thoughts started to affect his work; he consistently missed the mark or left time in a state of disarray.

The Handler caught on to this and paired Five up with another commission superstar, (y/n)(l/n), top of her division within the company, perfect partner material for the time-travelling, space jumping old man.

Five chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time they had met, sitting himself down at the bar in the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah, Five! Glad you could join us!” The Handler smiled that all-knowing smile of hers at the older man, offering the empty chair to him in front of her desk. He plopped himself down, just then registering the other person sat next to him.

She had her beautiful (h/c) hair pulled up into a ponytail, a few strands falling into her (s/c) face. The woman turned her head, and Five’s breath was stolen by her bright (e/c) eyes and her soft-looking lips, turned up in a polite smile.  
“This lovely lady here is to be your new partner, (y/n), this is Five, Five, this is (y/n).” The handler spoke with a smile, sitting down in her chair.

(y/n) held her hand out for Five to shake, her smile widening a little.

“Nice to meet you. Five, it’s a pleasure to meet you finally.”

Five gently shook her hand, marvelling at how soft her touch was.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he tried to charm her, letting go of her delicate hand, a soft smile gracing his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the time he hadn’t thought much about getting a partner, thinking she would just back off and let him continue doing what he had been doing, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that she didn’t take shit from anyone and was just as stubborn as him.

He didn’t know when he stopped thinking about Dolores it just occurred to him one day that maybe, just maybe, he could move on from his inanimate companion.

When they went on missions, Five quickly learnt that his partner wasn’t someone to be messed with, watching her do her job efficiently, rivalling his methods. He also realised they got on so well, much better than with anyone else in the commission.

(y/n) was a badass and she knew it.

Five spent five years with the Temps commission, two of those with (y/n) and he didn’t regret a moment of it. But when he finalised the equations, he was faced with the same dilemma he’d had to deal with in the apocalypse.

He didn’t want to leave her behind.

Not again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“(y/n) please, just come with me.” Five begged, gently gripping the other’s hands with his own, pleading eyes staring into hers.

“Five, you know I can’t. The Handler won’t let me go so easily, she won’t let you go either, and you know it.” (y/n) sighed, her own sad eyes reflecting his.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her… please, I’m begging…” the man felt like he was a child all over again, pleading with his father to let him try time travelling. Only this time, he wasn’t angry, just upset, almost heartbroken.  
The woman sighed once again, squeezing his hands tightly. “The future… where you want to go,” she paused, her (e/c) eyes sliding closed. “That’s not where I belong; I have to stay here. This is my life now, and I can’t imagine it being any different.” Tears pooled in (y/n)’s eyes when she opened them again, looking down at the ground.

“I’m not leaving you here I don’t want to go through this again…” Five was starting to lose patience, reigning himself in enough not to lose composure and cry himself.

“I love you, (y/n)... there, I said it and I mean it. I love you, and I want you to come with me.” He spoke with finality, using one hand to tilt her head up, looking deep into her eyes.

Instead of letting her speak, Five leaned in and pressed their lips together, sharing a soft, sweet kiss, his very first kiss.

(y/n) gasped softly but returned the sweet kiss, pulling away slowly.\

“I-I love you too, Five… so, so much.” the woman sniffled, a smile making its way onto her face. “If I get to spend the rest of eternity with you, then I’ll go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you smiling about, old man?” a voice called Five out of his thoughts, the boy lifting his head to look at the owner.

(y/n) walked into the room, her regression knocking her back to her teenage years, but to him, she didn’t look any less beautiful.

“Just thinking about us, sweetheart,” Five smiled, holding his arms out for his girl.

“Well, that’s sweet,” she laughed softly, making her way over and into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck as his went around her waist.

“Not as sweet as you, I’m sure,” he teased, pressing light kisses to her shoulder, squeezing her tightly to him. (y/n) couldn’t help but giggle, sliding a hand through Five’s neatly styled hair.

There was a gagging noise from behind them and both of them turned to look at the doorway. Klaus and Diego were standing there, Klaus bent over fake gagging and Diego grinning like a fool.

“Aw, look at the two lovebirds,” the knife thrower teased, his grin widening as he watched the younger two blush furiously.

Klaus stopped fake gagging and walked over to the young couple, pinching their cheeks with a coo. “How adorable, we should tell the others.” he teased, squealing and jumping when Five smacked his arm.  
“Neither of you will utter a word to anyone else, capiche?” Five glared at his two brothers, his cheeks still red, his arms tightening around (y/n)’s waist.

The other two nodded, grinning like fools as they left the room, talking between themselves.

“They’re not going to listen to you, you know?” (y/n) chuckled, her face flushed red. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, wanting his attention back on her. “It doesn’t matter though, I don’t care who knows as long as you’re with me.”

“Right back at you, sweetheart.” Five grinned and pulled her into a soft kiss.

The end ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first tua fic so please be nice :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated of course!
> 
> (Come scream at me on twitter @Sanrio_Child )


End file.
